Remember Me
by luvvturtles
Summary: After a tragic Quidditch accident that almost costs Skylar Hale her life, she finds remembering things difficult, extremely difficult. In fact, sometimes she can't even remember who she is. Then he comes along... Beware of the feels... just saying. (rated M for language not lemons cuz they are like sixteen)
1. Chapter 1

If one looked at Hogwarts from an owl's eye view, you would see a huge castle with turrets and towers cloaked in a blanket of fog that seemed to stretch forever in every direction. You would see a few students roaming around, cloaked in heavy robes and the occasional muggle coat. If you looked inside the castle, you would notice that the halls were mainly empty because most students were tucked away in their common rooms and teachers in their private rooms somewhere in the castle.

I for one was curled up in an overstuffed chair in the corner of the Slytherin common room with an old muggle book in my lap, _The Fault in Our Stars._ I had gotten it from my best friend, Lucas Weasley's aunt Hermione for Christmas last year. The Weasley's were bloody fantastic. They were a huge family headed by the amazing Grandma Weasley and they had kind of taken me in even though I am Slytherin.

"Skye. Skye. Skye." I was brought back to reality by the tenor voice of the one and only Lucas Weasley.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, "What?" Lucas grinned, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "You need a haircut." I said pointing to where his orange hair practically covered his eyes.

"Yeah, well so do you!" He exclaimed defensively pointing to my hair.

I frowned and grabbed a chunk of my slightly curly platinum blonde hair, "I think its fine. It only comes to about my ribs and it's been manageable in the shower."

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes, "Let's go before Scorpius sees me and decides to say something." He looks around nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Right and why are we so scared of Scorpius?" I asked uncurling my thin frame from the comfortable chair, my book in hand.

"He isn't exactly the nicest guy in the world, Skye," Lucas said, his eyes searching the room furiously.

I laugh as I looked at him, "He isn't that bad, he is the reserve Seeker on the team you know." I waltzed up the stairs to my dorm room with Lucas close behind. "Plus I thought you liked guys like that."

"Shh!" He said covering my mouth, "What if someone had heard you?"

I pried his hand off and laughed, "Who would care? There are plenty of… different people around here." I tossed my book on my bed and opened my trunk, digging through until I found a pair of sweatpants. "Turn around Lucas."

He turned around and sighed, "I just wish I could come out with it."

I giggled, "What? The fact that you are bi or the fact that you highly dislike Scorpius?" I pulled the sweat pants on and searched for a tank top. "Damn it. You wouldn't have any idea what happened to my non tank top shirts, would you?"

He turned and looked at me incredulously, "Me? Do I look like I would know where you put your clothes?"

I give him a look, "I've practically lived with you for six years now, Lu."

He sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning them with the corner of his t-shirt, "Check your wardrobe in the corner on the third shelf."

I opened my wardrobe and looked where he had suggested and sure enough all my shirts were there. "What would I do without you, Lu?" I asked as I pulled a v-neck shirt over my head.

"I honestly don't know, Skye," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Cheeky bastard," I mumbled pulling Ugg boots over my feet.

"You know you love me!" He said, his voice squeaking slightly at the end causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said reaching up and patting his head before skipping down the hall to the stairs knowing he would follow and sure enough I heard him laugh as he followed me.

"Skye, there is no need to run so fast!" I heard him call to me and I stopped and looked at him, tilting my head slightly.

"Come on Lu! You're supposed to be fit from all those exercises Flint puts us through!" I chided him, flexing my minimal muscles.

He chuckled, "Yeah, whatever but I also don't run track like _someone_."

I grinned and grabbed his arm pulling him down the hall and down the stairs. Upon entering the common room I am practically tackled by my other friend, Taken. "Hey T." I said awkwardly patting her back as she clung to me, sobbing her eyes out.

"H-he b-broke u-up w-with me!" She managed to get out before she started sobbing again. Taken was a sweet girl but she was a bit dramatic at times. Her on and off boyfriend, James Potter II aka the Gryffindor King, had broken up with her at least four times before this over the five years they had been together.

"I'm sorry, T," I said as I gently pried her off of me, "Why do you keep going back to him?"

She sniffled and shrugged, "I dunno. He's really a good guy though."

I sighed and looked around the common room, "Why couldn't you have both waited until dinner to find me? You know Slytherin isn't as lax about interhouse visits like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw are."

They shrugged and I frowned, "Have any of you seen Carter?" They looked at one another and then at me.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about, Skye," Lucas said looking at his hands.

Taken nodded, "I was coming down too but that's when, you know."

I nodded slowly, "Where is she?" I asked looking at them suspiciously. Lucas looked like he was going to enter when the common room door opened and Scorpius Malfoy walked in with my friend at his side. His little fan club followed which included and not limited to; Liza Parkinson (her mother never got married), Victor Zabini, and Phoenix Flint (The Quidditch captain's sister).

I gaped at them and then closed my mouth, "Let's get out of here." I grabbed Taken's arm and started dragging her out of the common room.

"Oi, look what we have here." I stopped and my finger twitched for my wand that I had tucked inside my boot. "It's little Skylar, the so called Slytherin." I raised my head defiantly and turned to meet his taunting gaze.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something, Scorpius?" I asked with a mocking smile.

He smirked and stepped closer to me, so close in fact, I could smell his cologne, "I know you heard me, Skylar."

"Fuck off, Scorpius," I growl turning to leave but I feel someone grab my arm.

"Now why would I let you go so easily, Hale?" He asked looking down at me even though I stood at five foot seven.

"Because you're _such_ a gentlemen," I said in a mocking tone as I ripped my arm out of his grasp and stormed out of the common room.

"This isn't over, Hale!" I heard him yell but I was too busy trying not to turn around and hex the living daylights out of him.

"Skye!" I heard Lucas call as I turned a corner and stormed up the stairs. "Skylar I forgot your middle name Hale stop right now!" He demanded and I stopped at the top of the stairs as him and Taken came into view.

"Some friend you are, Lu. Can't even remember my middle name!" I teased before plopping down at the top of the stairs. I saw them climb the stairs and sit with me, Taken on the step where my feet were and Lucas at my side.

"What was that all about anyways?" Taken asked looking at me curiously.

I sighed, "Nothing, Scorp and I just have a little rivalry in Quidditch."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Should I be worried or…"

I shook my head, "Naw, it's not that important." I nudged Taken with my foot, "Hey T, what time is it?"

She looked at her watch, "Almost dinner, why?"

"No reason, I'm just starving and I was contemplating whether to go to the kitchens now or endure dinner…"

"I don't know about you but the kitchens sound pretty inviting," Lucas said with a shrug.

I nodded, "Let's go then." I stood up and the others with me and we headed down the kitchens, free from Scorpius's torment.


	2. Chapter 2

**So how do you like the new story? I like it because I actually have a plot to it. lol**

* * *

"Skye! Skye! Skye! SKYE!" I woke up the next morning to see my roommates, Mel Lupin and Serena Scamander sitting on my bed and screaming my name.

"What?" I croaked opening one eye and glaring at them. They grinned back at me.

"It's the game against Gryffindor today, Skye!" Serena exclaimed excitedly, her pixie cut blonde hair bouncing with every word. I opened my other eye and looked at my muggle clock of a llama.

"Merlin! I have to be at the Pitch soon," I exclaimed tossing back the covers and hopping off my bed.

Mel giggled and they watched as I frantically found some clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. I threw my clothes on and fishtail braided my hair so it would be out-of-the-way. I put green and silver eye shadow on my eyelids and black mascara on my eyelashes before hurrying out of the bathroom to see that Mel and Serena had gotten my Quidditch gear out of my chest and into a bag.

"Thanks guys! You'll be at the game, right?" I asked as I threw the bag over my shoulder.

Mel winked, "Of course, wouldn't miss watching you score on Gryffindor."

I grinned and hurried out the door, "Bye!" I practically ran down the stairs and through the common room, almost running into Phoenix Flint as she flirted with Damon Colt. I ran through the halls and out the door toward the Pitch. I finally stopped when I saw some of my team disappear into the Slytherin locker rooms.

The locker rooms were split, guys and girls, but you could still hear each other because voices echoed through the stone rooms. I slipped into the girl's locker room and opened my locker as the other girls talked, more like gossiped, to one another. I rolled my eyes at their banter and pulled on my Quidditch uniform quietly until I heard my name.

"Hey, I heard the Captain has a thing for Hale," I heard one girl, Ciara I think, say quietly to her friends and they erupted in a fit of whispers and giggles. I snorted, yeah because Matthew Flint _totally_ had a thing for me.

I pulled my Chaser robes on just as I heard Matty call us from outside the locker rooms. I grabbed my Firebolt and hurried outside into the brisk morning air and joined the circle of team members next to our Seeker, Albus Potter, now that was an attractive boy. He was really tall and had black hair that partly covered his bright green eyes but he was also scary skinny, he had almost not been able to play this game because he didn't weight _enough_. I sighed and looked back at Matty.

"Alright, team. We have practiced hard but if it seems as if Gryffindor has a one up on us you know what to do," He smirked at us and then looked at each of us. "You have all grown so much," he said mockingly, wiping a "tear" from his eye and we laughed at him. "Okay you know what to do." He said finally and we all raised our brooms.

"WHO ARE WE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"SLYTHERIN!" We all yelled together before lining up two by two on our brooms. I ended up next to Albus.

"Good luck and don't forget to catch the Snitch," I said, looking over at him.

He smirked, "Don't worry, I will, just for you to be exact." I raised an eyebrow.

"Should I feel honored?"

"Yes," He said looking ahead of him as we rode into the Pitch, splitting up as we went.

Third Person POV

The sun shone brightly as the Quidditch players rode around the Hogwart's Quidditch Pitch, red mixed with green. In the commentator's box, Mel Lupin commentated excitedly.

"Good morning, Quidditch lovers! Today's game is a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game and oh, look there they are. Hey guys! At the front of the pack we have our amazing captain and Chaser, Matty Flint followed by Chase Holmes, the new Chaser and one of our beaters, Kyle "The Beast" Jordan! Next we have the brilliant Keeper know as Sam Donovan and Beater Xavier "Hard Hit" Kemp. They are followed by the Albus Potter, Seeker extraordinaire and the bloody brilliant Skyfall!" At her name the blonde haired girl flew straight up and dove dramatically as the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws cheered madly, she was a crowd favorite. "Next we have the ever boring Gryffindors lead by none other than James "The Heartbreaker" Potter," Mel said yawning.

"Do I need to take over, Ms. Lupin?" Professor Vienna Colton, Potions Master, asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head quickly and leaned over the microphone again, "You already know the other Gryffindor's so no need to introduce them." Professor Colton frowned disapprovingly.

"Aw, come on Professor! Even you must have some House loyalty being our Head of House and all."

Professor Colton shrugged, "You still have to have respect for other Houses."

Mel snorted, "Right…"

"ALRIGHT PLAYERS TO YOUR POSTITIONS!" Madame Hooch yelled from her place on the field.

The teams lined up in their positions and Madame Hooch held the Quaffle in her hand.

"And Hooch has the Quaffle in her hand, waiting for all the players to be in their correct positions and there! The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game has officially started with Skyfall in possession of the Quaffle. She dodges a bludger from Gryffindor Beater, Charlie Young, and slams the Quaffle into the hoop as the Gryffindor Keeper, Brandon Wood, fails to block the amazing goal." Mel rambled on with an excited tone, "Ladies and gentlemen the Snitch has been released and brothers, James and Albus Potter, are off like their broom's on fire! Gryffindor Chaser, Carl Jones, is in possession of the Quaffle and he tosses it to—but wait! Skyfall has intercepted the Quaffle and is in a mad dash for the Keeper's hoops and she tosses the Quaffle to Matty Flint who makes a goal! The score is 20-0, ladies and gentlemen!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Skye's POV

I grinned as I heard the score from where Mel was commentating. I high-fived Matty and he grinned back. The Quaffle was put into play again and Matty had the ball. I flew next to and a little back from him as one of the Beaters, Ethan Finnegan, hit a bludger with his beater's stick. It flew straight at Matty but he dodged it by ducking and I felt something collide with my head with a _crack_. I fell to the side, off my broom, toward the ground which I landed on with a thump. I saw spots and blacked out for a second. I woke up to see Matty, Albus, and the other's on my team at my right and Madame Pomfrey at my left.

"Can you hear me, Skylar?" She called to me but everything seemed to be in slow motion. I blinked and was out again. I woke up again in the arms of someone and I looked up to see Albus's bright green eyes looking down at me.

"She's awake!" He yelled and Matty and the nurse came into view.

"Can you hear me Skylar? We are going to the infirmary, okay? Someone from St. Mungos is coming," Nurse Pomfrey tried again and I blinked before I looked up at Albus and black out again.

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
